


Afterlife

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Ghosts, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, or no comfort? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: When you love someone, when they have to leave . . .Even if you can't see them or touch them, they will be there with you.





	1. The house

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this sad fic :3

_What's a ghost?_

_Something dead which still seems to be alive._

_An emotion suspended in time._

It started just with some little things, events without explanation.

Hernan couldn’t find his keys, shy noises from Kirk’s study caught his attention, the room got colder now and then, flickering lights in the bedroom they used to share. 

Kirk’s music started to play in his old record-player breaking the sad silence of the house. 

Several times Hernan felt someone sitting in the bed by his side, nonetheless he didn't dare to look behind him.

He blamed the grief and the fatigue for the strange sensations.

The day Hernan couldn't bare the pain and took a brand new bottle of any kind of alcohol to let it empty. his mind got lost as the alcohol affected his brain functions. He couldn’t take a step without stumbling as he looked for his missing keys once more.

That day, Hernan saw him. 

The slightly pale skin, slightly cold skin and those sad blue eyes. 

He was there sitted in that old couch looking at him just before Hernan lost consciousness.

The next morning in the same place, in the same couch, Hernan awake.

The memories of his reality went on little by little. Tears hurted as they left his eyes, they allowed him to remind Kirk was not with him anymore.

Not anymore.

After Kirk’s departure Hernan couldn't leave Gotham City, he decided to stay a while in Kirk’s parents old house where they lived Kirk’s last months.

This cold house, full of books, old music records, ...

The old house, this pain.

It was the only thing left of him.

Although silent the place, Hernan liked it. The silence allow him to think, to feel Kirk beside him.

His laugh, his stoic words and of course his smile. Oh that smile, only Hernan could make him smile even in the last days. Even if this memories made him smile and just after that break in cry Hernan preferred it to be left without nothing of him.

It could be unhealthy, he should embark on a journey to resignation, but he could ensure he was doing it, who cares about the place?

However, the place tied him, the memories.

It was a rainy day when he noticed someone waiting in the house entrance, he drove slowly to see with more attention.

Walking under the rain - an umbrella at hand - he wondered who could this person be? Did his mind were playing more pranks to him?

“Good afternoon! What can I do for you?”

The umbrella fall, the water drops fall to the floor as well like his lonely tears.

Hernan froze to see Kirk sitted waiting.

Finally.

He had lost his mind.

It was just a matter of time.

Hernan took a step forward, two steps back.

But in the end - even if this was a sick game of his mind - Hernan rushed towards the figure when he heard his voice. “Hernan”

It was, it was just a cruel lie.

When he tried to hug him, he disappeared between his arms, like smoke, Like the smoke of the cigarettes he smoke every night, thinking about him. thinking about how he disappeared.

This wasn’t really smoke since he hear him again.

“Hernan”

The named turned around and there he was.

“If you calm down, you could even touch me. I”m here”

Hernan fell on the p cold ground. He fainted. His mind didn’t resist anymore.

 

When he opened the eyes, he was on the bed, their bed. The sun lighted up the room and the clock beside him on the night table told him it was late, too late on a work day it was late on a work day. His cellphone had lost calls from the office and his sister.

As soon as he wake up, Hernan thought about what he saw.

Kirk.

A heavy weight in middle of Hernan’s chest.

Before he could go even deeper in that feeling the sound of the phone made him get up.

His worried sister speak on the other side. “Are you ok?”

Hernan thought about that question to himself, nonetheless he answered. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“What’s up?” she sounded angry but worried just like their mother when they were kids. “They called me from your office. You didn’t go to work and you didn’t pick up your mobile”

“I’m fine, I fell asleep sis. I’m fine”

“Sure? I’m worried. You know, you can always come here with me”

“Thanks, I’m fine”

“Hernan, this isn’t …”

“Please, I’m fine”

Totally awaken he find himself alone once more, he noticed the open curtains and the familiar smell of coffee.

Hernan sit on the bed there, looking to the bedroom’s door waiting for something impossible.

“I never could cook like you, but I know how to make a good coffee”

“You are here” Hernan stand up from bed - eyes fixed on him - he walked towards the figure, kind of absent, unreal.

“I guess” he smiled.

“You are really here” Hernan smiled back touching Kirk’s face.

“Not really”

Hernan didn’t care any kind of explanation in that moment, he almost cried once more but he make a strong face and hold his breath when Kirk voice sounded once more.

“I don’t remember much” Kirk hold Hernan’s hand “Not even how I died or the pain of my body. I just know that I don’t belong to this world anymore …”

Paler than he remembered, Kirk seemed to disappear for little moments but the beautiful shy blue eyes, the sharp features, the sad smile were the same.

“But I do remember you … all the feelings. Like when you have a dream and you wake up. Maybe you don’t remember the details, but you do remember all what you felt. Fear, sadness, love. And I remember you. All the love you gave me, and your pain when I left. I woke up from a dream and I just feel your love”

Hernan got closer, as closer as he could to the shadow of a memory of Hernan’s mind “I still feel it too” He could touch him - soft and cold - and he kissed him, between a river of tears.

“I know you only could listen to me. Not because I order you, but because we always were a good team. You have to leave this house”

Kirk remained holding him by his hand as he stiffened with his words.

“Why? It’s our house”

“No Hernan, this is the house we share when I needed to go to Gotham Hospital. This is a sad place. Our home is in Metropolis. You don’t even like Gotham”

“I wanna be here” Hernan touched Kirk’s forehead with his still crying.

“Here it’s cold and lonely. You love Metropolis Hernan”

“I don’t want to, Kirk. Don’t ask me that” Hernan seemed to beg “Please, amor.” 

Kirk remained firm “I have been listening Valentina calling you. Why you don’t go with her? you need to be with the ones you love”

“I love you”

“Hernan …”

“That’s why are you here? To scared me to leave the place?”

Kirk smiled. “No Hernan, I just want the best for you. Leave. Be happy”

“I always seemed to be the strong one Kirk” Hernan leaded Kirk’s hand over his chest. “But I’m not. I don’t wanna leave the house where you and me spend your last days. This, this pain it’s all I have. Please don’t force me” 

He kiss Kirk on his forehead, his eyes full with more and more tears. They fell so naturally, so easy from Hernan’s eyes. He hugged Kirk so tenderly, so warm and wrapping that Kirk felt again in a dream, one when he only could feel Hernan’s love.


	2. I'm strong

Kirk didn't say anything more that day, not even a word about it. He just encouraged Hernan to eat, to take a shower, to smile a little. That day Hernan didn’t go to work.

The next day he didn’t wanted to leave, he was scared of not finding Kirk when he came back. Kirk notice it, when Hernan was all ready but pretending to not finding his keys.

“I didn’t hide them this time, go to work. I’ll be here”

Hernan smiled “So, you did hide my keys?”

“You got drunk that day. I had to do something when you wanted to out to get more alcohol”

Hernan nodded, and take his portafolio to lead to work.

When the work day ended, he drove slow. His anxiety ended when he found Kirk reading a poetry book lying on their bed.

“I’m so glad you are here” Hernan run his fingers along Kirk’s cheeks.

“I been thinking, maybe this wasn't a good idea …” Kirk looked up stoic like he used to be.

“No, it makes me happy just to talk with you. Also I like my work here with Dent. I learn a lot from Gotham’s district attorney”

“It was a temporary job, Hernan. Haven’t you ask for your reassignment to Metropolis.

Hernan denied. “I don’t want to”

Kirk didn't know what else tell him. He allow him to snuggle beside him in the bed and talk his day.

The days passed, one behind the other. Kirk didn’t see Hernan with the slightest attention to leave. Maybe Hernan was right, he should scared him like any respetable ghost in a haunted house. But how could he even dare to try that?

People used to say Kirk was the smart of the couple, now that didn't seem to be true. He shouldn’t have showed up to Hernan. Nonetheless, the true was that Kirk also wanted to see him to make him stop crying.

A friday night, Hernan arrived tired from work, he still talked to Kirk a little and after giving him a kiss he falled like a rock on the mattress.

Kirk looked Hernan’s chest going up and down, he take off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. A small trace of tears could be noticed in his eyes.

Kirk sited next to him, playing softly with his fingers along his black beard, his hair.

Kirk had no answers to help him, he found himself attracted by Hernan’s warm arms.

Silently, slowly he entered between them. Hernan hugged him tightly in response.

“I love you Kirk” Hernan run his hands along Kirk’s small waist.

Kirk rest his head in Hernan’s chest. “I saw a note. A girl’s number. Lane. Is she from work?”

“Jealous?”

Kirk smiled widely.

“You should have fun”

“I don’t even like her. And didn’t like to go out on social reunions even before you … Why I would go out now?”

“What’s the point of being alive if you don’t live?

He sat down on the bed to look down to Kirk’s eyes.

“Listen I know this is some fucked up, but I’m fine like this. This sadness it’s fine for me”

“How can you say that? I talked to you because I thought you would listen to me” Kirk standed up from his place. “I don’t belong here anymore. You do. I can’t go out with you, I can’t make you love anymore” - the room got colder as Kirk felt powerless to help the person he have loved so deeply, the person who cried in nights and days because of him, because he left him alone.

“It's fine. I'm fine like this. I understand, you are right. I’m sad, so sad that I barely can get up from bed sometimes” Hernan reached Kirk’s hand to calm him down.“But I don’t wanna be anyone else. This pain inside my chest, my head, my entirely body. I take it, I wouldn't change it.

Kirk tied to move away, trying to deny all that, the sadness which tie Hernan to this place.

“I like being sad, I can live with that. Right now, I can't stand people that just saw me and smile like they have pity for me. Here I can be sad, I don't have to pretend”

Kirk stopped fighting as Hernan fingers intertwined with his.

“In the other hand. If you have to leave, to pass to the other side or whatever it's fine Kirk. I'm glad I could see again. Your cute eyes, your small smile, hear your voice. Thanks for giving me that once more. I won’t stop you if you need to go. Don’t worry about me. I leave someday, I need time”

The room got colder when Kirk cried, even the lights flickered violently.

In some way he knew it. 

Hernan’s was so strong after all.

After all that wet nights, the cold ones when he just could hold to a pillow for some hold, some holding to this world. 

Hernan embraced him and Kirk buried his head in Hernan's arms.

Hernan’s pain hurt.

But the fact that even so broken and fucked up Hernan will be fine without him, made him cry.

“So after all you are fine. Without me. I guess I knew it” Kirk looked up, Hernan looked down at the white figure “I just wanted to see you. To give you some relief. I didn’t want to leave ... The pain of leaving you hurts so much”

Hernan smiled, Kirk loved him back.

There were times Hernan asked him “Do you love me?” and Kirk would give a look and answered “Of course I do” Hernan asked when Kirk was busy in work. Even when he kew perfectly about Kirk s feelings he would ask him just to listening his own name in Kirk s voice.


	3. An emotion

The sad man and the ghost agreed to be together in the old house a little longer and when one of them would be ready to leave someday the other will have to say goodbye, and even so both of them will be fine.

 

Eventually the day came.

“How was your day today? You haven't told me anything”

Kirk ran his fingers across Hernan’s black hair, it smelled to shampoo after a warm bath. He had a long one - maybe Hernan was tired, stressed, maybe even sad once more - nonetheless Kirk wanted to know how he was feelling. 

Hernan lay between Kirk’s legs over the bed, listening music in the background as he read some documents.

“It was fine”

“Something’s wrong?”

Hernan sat on his place and turned to see the asking eyes. 

Without further wait, no further mystery nor feelings in his voice he gave Kirk the news “They offer me again the job, in Metropolis”

Hernan didn’t watch Kirk to the eyes while he spoke. He stared to a random place where he could only see their rare peace broken.

“That's great. I m proud of you” Kirk extended his arms towards him. “I’m proud of you” he repeated with a kiss in Hernan’s hair when he lay back down inside Kirk’s cuddle.

“I . . . I don’t want to leave you”

“It’s time. We promised. We are gonna be okay. I’ll never leave you”

“Kirk …”

“It’s okay”

Hernan hugged Kirk by his small waist. He was cold. Even though he was there.

 

It was a cold day, it hadn’t snowed yet but soon all would be covered in white. 

Gotham City was always the colder one, Metropolis would be a little warmer.

Hernan finished to pack all his law books, all the history ones as well. “If we don’t learn from our past how can we face the future?” Hernan remembered himself telling Kirk this once he stared to at all his books.

He also pack some Kirk’s belongings to take with him. A scarf, love letters and some books were waiting for him in the car. Hernan keep the poetry books, their favourite romantic novels too. Everything else useful have been donated, as Kirk ask him time ago.

A long dark coat keep him safe from the cold weather, nonetheless he thought he would need something stronger for the bullets he felt through his whole body, memories breaking every piece of a smile he could remember.

At same time the coat seem so heavy, a painful load on his shoulders. It was a new one, not a trace of memory of his beloved man, he was so scared to close the trunk of his car, watching their old belongings mixed with the new ones. 

He stared to all those things. 

He was about to build new days, new memories where Kirk wouldn't be. A shameless man now with tears dropping everywhere.

His voiced moved him away from his numbed state. “Drive safe”

Hernan closed the car’s trunk.

Kirk smiled at him from the porch of the old house Hernan didn't wanted to sell. It was the only thing he denied to Kirk. By now, he was leaving but he would keep this house. 

“Don’t look back”

Hernan couldn’t say a word, he leaned on the car, as he started to cry. He felt his shoulders too weak once more, his chest pain and his eyes full of tears didn’t allow him to see clearly, they felt like if there would be wet for so long. 

“We promised” Kirk repeated once more. He forgot how many times he told Hernan those words along this morning.

Nonetheless Hernan had been strong. He kept his word.

He lifted his head to look for the white figure standing there, holding the tears and his desires to hug him. They would say goodbye in the porch and then Hernan would leave without looking behind. “I love you Kirk, I hope you can find some peace. I’ll be good to be with you”

“I’ll wait” Kirk smiled. “I’m patient” his tears lighted up the sad smile in some way Hernan would never forget. A really pale man looking to him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

 

The road to Metropolis was long and lonely for some kilometers; to the sides empty fields, some with corn or wheat. Just a few cars pasaban de vez en cuando so it wasn't hard to see when some driver could be in troubles.

They saw him from a few meters and decided to slowed. 

“Do you think he may be in trouble, Bruce?”

The Kansas boy couldn't ignore someone crying in the lonely road.

“It may, go Clark. I'll go with you”

“You okay? Need help?”

Hernan turned around surprised by the two mans beside him.

“This road is a little lonely, you need help with your car?”

“My car is fine, it is …” his voice broke “ … my husband”

The two men look each other, was this man’s husband hurt?

“He died” Hernan cleaned his new recent tears. “Some time ago, now I have to move on, I'm going to Metropolis, leaving Gotham for a while”

Bruce understood this man’s pain in so many ways, along with his partner Clark.

“I’m sorry to hear that” Bruce offered him a cup of coffee he was carrying in his hand.

Hernan looked at the cup, then the man’s blue eyes. A sad ones. 

“I feel your pain, not exactly mine is like yours but I understand you’

Hernan took the coffee.

“I promised him to move on but it's so fucking hard” - he smiled, looking the hot drink as it warmed his hands “I have cried, a lot, and it seems …”

“It won't stop” Bruce ended Hernan’s thoughts “It won’t stop my friend and I’m sorry”

“You have a promise to keep” Clark added.

Clark and Bruce offered Hernan to acompain him to Metrópolis since it was his destiny too, he accepted when Clark talked him about a new place where they could eat a delicious pie and talk a little more.

Bruce understood his pain and Clark cheered him up with his honest smile.

After making new friends, Hernan meet Valentina in his place. He insisted to go back to his apartment when she offered him a place in her house. 

Even though Hernan was good in the kitchen, Valentina had to help his brother that afternoon since several times he seemed to break in pieces.

She decided to stay that night when Hernan fall asleep tired in the couch. 

Valentina looked to her brother there, sleeping with his chest going up and down in peace. He looked with more attention for a moment and she could see more.

“You made my brother happy, and now you’re still taking care of him” Valentina spoke to the room as she cover her brother with a blanket.

“How is that you …?”

“I don’t know” she smiled “I saw mom a few times after she died. I guess we share a deep love for him”

“Even if your last days together were sad, he’ll have those happy moments with him every day”

“I …”

“I’m sorry you have to leave. It was unfair”

“Thanks, I'm ... fine now”

“Remember when you two move in here? Hernan wanted to show it to me, he hug you watching through that window, whispering something to you”

“It’s not fancy, but it has big windows and it’s ours. Welcome home” 

Valentina looked at him

“Yeah, your brother makes me happy. I’ll be by his side as long as I can”

“Very well, we both will take care of the big boy. I ll stay tonight and visit him often” 

Valentina seal the deal with a smile and left the room. Kirk got closer to the couch.

“I was happy, I smiled, ... it was only you, the reason why I’m here. Not to scare you or ask you to leave” Kirk touched Hernan’s heart to transmit him some of his peace in his dreams “How could I leave you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
